


Morning with our little boy

by Saku015



Series: Naruto Couples Week 2018 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 01:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: A morning with Naruto, Hinata and thier little boy.





	Morning with our little boy

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Favorite canon pairing.

Every Saturday morning was the same. They usually stayed in bed until 9 AM – or to be exact, until when a little bomb of energy woke them up.

Hinata woke up because of the rays of sun dancing on her eyes. She moaned softly as she blinked twice. She rubbed her eyes, then pushed herself up to her elbows. Beside her, her husband was sleeping soundly. She leaned down and placed a kiss to his cheeks. Naruto turned towards her direction, hugging her waist tight.

”You were always so clingy in the morning, Naruto-kun,” the woman said smiling as she ran her fingers through his blond hair. When her husband blinked up at her, her mouth turned into an even wider smile.

"Only because it is you, Hinata," Naruto said, pulling his wife back to bed. He hugged her against his body which made the woman giggle.

"And you are cheesy too," Hinata said, kissing his chin. Naruto buried his face into Hinatas’ hair. Hinata closed her eyes and sighed.

"Just like I said, only because it is you," Naruto declared to her. He touched her chin, lifting her head up. They touched their foreheads together, enjoying the quiet atmosphere. 

Suddenly, the bedroom door slammed open and a little blond hurricane ran into the room. The little boy jumped on the top of his parents, making them groan lightly.

"Tou-chan, Kaa-chan! It is morning!" The five year old boy said, smiling down at his parents. Naruto sat up and lifted him into his lap.

"Boru, it is 8:50 AM. We still have 10 minutes left." Boruto pouted at him. Naruto ruffled his hair as an answer. "Well, it looks like we have to wake up, Hina," Naruto said, turning towards his wife. Boruto nodded, supporting the idea.

"It can not be helped, then," Hinata said, leaning forward and kissed the top of her son’s head. Boruto blushed lightly, climbing to his mothers’ lap. "What would you like to eat as breakfast, honey?" Hinata asked her son. 

Boruto beamed up at her.

"PANCAKES!"


End file.
